Why I am Alone
by I'm sorry but no
Summary: Yugi had a difficult past, but some things refuse to stay in the past
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! hang on... nope i still dont own yugioh

There is too much going on in my life right now, I thought as I saw the pile of untouched school work that I needed to do. Why must teachers torture us in school for 5 hours and then assign and hour's worth of homework for each class? Are they trying to kill us?

I heard the backdoor to the game shop open and close downstairs. A wave of panic shot through my body hoping beyond hope that the person entering the house was not the angry and drunk man I had learned to despise over the years.

I jumped out of seat at my desk and rushed out of my bedroom. I had to know if this was him and not some of my friends, or Yami coming home early.

I entered the kitchen and gasped at the horrifying figure standing there. He was a ruthless, high tempered, loud mouthed, strong man and if you upset him you would surely pay the consequences. I had been "taught" my lessons enough times to not disobey him but I still longed to not have him turn up at random and sending my life into turmoil again and again.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see the repulsing person that I had not seen in almost a year. I heard a low chuckle and the approach of heavy foot falls before he stopped in front of me. Yes there was no doubt about who was standing in front of me now. I only hoped that he would end all my pain now and not draw it out over the years as he has in the past.

The man was tall, muscular and pale. He had long black hair that was spiked atom his head, resembling my own hair style. The only difference between our hair was that my hair was shorter and had red tips with blond bangs. His eyes reflected the color of his soul, black. I hated this man who tortured me for so long.

He reached up and roughly grabbed my chin and forced my lavender eyes to meet his large black ones. His eyes were narrowed and looked to be angry. Oh no, I thought, I am not going to be feeling too great in a few minutes.

Then I remembered /YAMI!/ I screamed through the mind link, /Yami if you can hear me right now please, please, please, come home as quickly as you can! I know that you are at work right now but we have a HUGE problem!/ I was quivering with fear as my father drew his face close to mine.

His breath smelled of alcohol and he eyes were angry. Fearful of what he would do I close my eyes, my body quivering in fear as he grabbed the collar of my shirt and picked me up off the floor, nearly choking me in the process.

I grabbed at his wrists as he held me there. I struggled and squirmed as he slowly started to walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. I knew better than to fight back because it would only make it worse but I also knew that if I didn't fight him I would most likely die. He did after all want to kill me.

My father looked at my futile attempts to have him release me and I could see his anger grow as I did so. Why my father hated me I would be able to tell you but I know one thing is for sure, I was going to be beaten senseless and left for dead… again. Unless he finally decided he had caused me enough pain and he would just end it all now.

My eyes were closed in anticipation, waiting for him to throw the first punch. I didn't have to wait long, barely a moment later, I took a deep breath and the anticipated pain shot through my stomach as he punched me rapid fire.

He dropped me and I slumped to the floor, wrapping my arms around my head and stomach to provide some kind of protection for my vital organs. That was a feeble attempt at protection but I needed to try, I needed to be alive when Yami finally finds me.

I whimpered from the pain that shot through me every time I breathed. My father didn't hesitate to continue my "lesson" as he stopped punching me and started to kick me. He was panting now and he stopped to catch his breath for a moment before he took my arm that was covering my face and used it to fling me across the room, landing on a coffee table.

The table broke when I landed and several picture frames and some other things broke that were on the table. I felt the glass from the picture frames break and then searing pain entered my body. I didn't know how much damage the glass was doing to my body but I couldn't concentrate on the glass right now, I had to concentrate on staying conscious, just until Yami gets back…

I could feel the blood rushing like steady streams from my back, face, and arms as the glass dug deeper into my skin.

My father wasn't done with me yet and he started to attack again, turning me on my back and stepping on my spine. I yelled out in pain as he slammed down on my spine again. I could feel something crack and then I couldn't feel much anymore.

My father just stood there and laughed viscously as I yelled out in pain, the glass already in my back going deeper and deeper with every blow. Tears were rolling down my face and mixed with the blood pooling around my broken body.

I felt dizzy, I knew I lost a lot of blood and there was no way I would live too much longer if the glass kept digging into my back. My father saw that I had little to no chance at living anymore so he grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I quivered in pain as his large hand grabbed all of my tri- colored hair in one hand and I felt blood streaming from some unknown area in my hair. It fell down my face and dripped onto the floor in a steady stream.

My father looked at me repulsed with his own flesh and blood and punched me one more time in the face and then he dropped me to the floor. He spit on my limp body and stormed out of the house shouting "you are worthless and I have finally put you in your place! I hope that no one finds you and you die alone! YOU DESERVE IT YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" he stormed out the house and slammed the door so hard I thought he would break the door.

I sat there letting small tears fall down my face as I lay limp. My blood was pooling around me and soaking into the once white carpet. I tried to get up but the pain coming from my back shot through me so that I was gasping for air from the pain.

I couldn't move without being in pain. I couldn't breathe without chocking on blood. I couldn't scream because no one could hear me. I was vulnerable and unwanted, left on the floor alone to die.

/Yami? / I said weekly through the mind link, /if you can hear me, I want to tell you that I love you and I will miss you when I die, I just want you to know that I love you and nothing my father did to me will ever change that/ I let the link fall as I felt my body weakening even more from the blood flowing from the many cuts all around my body.

I could feel myself slipping away and I couldn't stay awake much longer. /Yami, save me/


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel myself slipping away and I couldn't stay awake much longer. /Yami, save me/

I all but whispered through the mind link, letting all of my emotions flow through the small words. I wanted him to know what had happened to me. I didn't want him to feel my pain but he needed to know what had happened to me even if he couldn't hear me. I let the very recent memory play out in my mind through the mind link. I wanted Yami to know what my bastard of a father did to me.

I heard the backdoor slam open and I instantly opened my eyes and braced myself for the next round of cruelty to begin. "Yugi!" I heard Yami scream my name and I heard the rush of footsteps as he gently came over to where I was laying and looked me in the eyes. Could barley breath without crying out in pain but I managed a smile just for him. He didn't deserve to see me like this. He shouldn't have to see me broken and bleeding before him in a twisted heap, life slipping away from the loss of blood.

He had tears rolling down his face and he gently touched my face to wipe away my tears. I wished I could return the gesture but it hurt too much to breath let alone move. He was panting and beads of sweat rolled down his face, he had probably running from his office building that was 3 blocks away.

He whipped out a cell phone and dialed 911 and frantically explained where he was and that he needed an ambulance and the police to come to the game shop as soon as possible.

All of 5 minutes later the police barged through the back door and surrounded the house. I could hear sirens and soon a team of paramedics busted through the door with a gurney. I was thankful when they saw my condition and gently placed me on the gurney with my backside face up so the large shards of glass would not go any deeper into my skin.

Yami stood aside while all of this happened and when the paramedics started to roll me away I grabbed his hand with the last of my strength and said "don't leave me, Yami…" I was almost whispering my plea and he grabbed my hand in both of his and climbed into the ambulance with me.


	3. Chapter 3

I must have blacked out because I couldn't remember what happened after the ambulance started to move. I remember seeing Yami when I was taken out of the ambulance but he was soon taken away from me as I was wheeled into the operating room.

There were bright lights shining on my face and then there was a mask on my face. A woman with kind eyes came over into my line of vision and stood there throughout the surgery, rubbing my face and stroking my hair trying to keep me calm so the doctors could remove the glass from my back.

She seemed very sweet and she kept asking me if I felt any pain as they were extracting the glass from my back. I could feel the glass cutting through my skin and I whined in pain as the doctors carefully removed everything from my back.

I was thankful when the woman told me that "Yugi, all the glass is out of your back, okay? We are going to start to put the stitches in now, so you should stop bleeding, okay? So just try to relax, I will be here with you the whole time until they finish." she rubbed my face a little more and then she stood there holding my hands. I was glad that I had someone there to look out for me and that she was willing to comfort me. I felt little tears fall from my eyes as the needle went in and out of my back in many different places at once, fixing the major damage.

Finally after what felt like forever she told me "Yugi, we are going to give you some very powerful sleeping medication so that you will not have to be awake for the next few hours. We have to do some more surgery to make sure that you will not have any permanent damage, but I promise that I will be there when you wake up, okay?" she gently moved her thumb over my face and removed any tears that had fallen.

Several hours later….

Where am i? Why does… everything hurt? Where is Yami?

I could hear a loud beeping noise close by and the pain intensified. I gasped at how badly it hurt and threw my eyes open to be half blinded by the lights above my head.

I tried to sit up, but the pain was too great to even try to. I looked around the room at the typical features of a hospital room. There was the not so soft bed I was laying on, a nightstand, a window and a TV in the corner. Then I could see the only thing that I cared about.

Yami was sitting in a chair next to my head, slumped forward. He looked so tired and worried. I tried to move my arm a little to get his attention but I soon realized that both of my arms were bandaged. One was in a cast.

I could see small tears falling from yam's face and falling on the floor collecting in a small puddle. I had to tell Yami I was awake, I had to let him know that I was alright.

"Y-y-Yami…." I whispered. His head shot up and I saw his bloodshot brown eyes stare at me for a few seconds before the realization hit.

"Yugi! You're awake! Please tell me what hurts, I'll get the nurse in here right away." he stood up and I grabbed his wrist lightly, wincing in pain at how much it actually hurt but I didn't care, I didn't want him to leave me, not for a second.

I didn't have to say anything he could see it in my eyes. He sat back down and took my hand off of him and lay it gently down on the bed.

"Nurse!" Yami yelled. A very kind looking woman entered the room and I recognized her immediately, she had been the one comforting me while I was in the surgery.

"Well good morning, sleepy head!" she said cheerfully. I winced at the loudness of her voice. She quickly understood and came into the room quickly, checking something's and then she finally came over to where I was. She reached a hand out and gently stroked my hair. She reminded me of my mother. I knew her gesture was meant to comfort me but I winced again when she touched a very sore area of my head. I let tears roll down my face from the pain.

She understood immediately and stopped stroking my hair and left the room quickly. She was back in a few seconds with a cart full of medical equipment. She came over to the medicine bag hanging by my head and took a tube into her hand. She explained "Yugi, this is going to make you feel very tired but it will ease the pain, okay?" I nodded and noticed how badly the simple motion hurt.

She slowly injected a clear liquid into the tube leading to my arm. She changed the bag of medicine and the left.

No sooner had she left did I feel better. She was right I did feel tired and so I let myself slip into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't have good dreams for long. After a short while my dreams turned to nightmares and memories of my father. I relived the moment when I saw my grandfather not moving on his bed and when he stabbed my mother through the heart. I relived the memories of him beating me. I tried to stop the dreams from coming, I tried to wake up but I couldn't wake up. Why can't I wake up?

The last nightmare I had was when my father rushed at me the first time and tried to stab me. I remembered when the knife collided with my side and missed my heart. I remember the pain he had caused me and finally I woke up when I saw my father stab my stomach.

I shot up in bed, panting and crying. It was all a dream but it was all true. He had done so much to me and had caused me so much pain. Speaking of pain, I felt it shoot through my body causing me to slump down back onto the bed panting from the nightmares and from the pain.

"Yugi! Yugi what wrong? Are you alright? Nurse come in here! Please!" Yami was holding me gently and he tried to wipe my tears away. The nurse ran in and saw me. She ran out and found some more sleeping medication and ran over to the tubes leading to my arm.

"No! Please don't send me back there again! Please don't make me sleep anymore!" I was crying frantically, I couldn't bear to live through that again.

She nodded and walked out of the room again. She came back a few minutes later with another doctor and she looked relieved that I had calmed down a little bit before she had come back.

"Hello Yugi," the new doctor said. He was tall and had slightly tanned skin. He had short black hair and a face wrinkled from years of smiling. He seemed kind and gentle. "My name is Doctor Charles Nagoy. I wanted to meet you sooner but you were asleep. Now can you please tell me why you do not want to go back to sleep?" he smiled and he seemed genuinely concerned about me.

I clutched Yami tightly not wanting to slip back into the horror show I was forced to watch over and over again. I looked at him a few more seconds and then I answered, "I'm sorry for scarring you all," I mentally whimpered at the pain I was feeling from talking, but I had to tell them. "I have been having terrible nightmares the entire time I was asleep and I don't want to see them again. They are just too painful to watch."

Everyone in the room looked at me with concern and Yami kissed my forehead, "it's okay Yugi," Doctor Nagoy said, "you don't have to go back to sleep, we can change your medication to something that will numb the pain but it won't force you to go back to sleep."

I smiled and said "thank you so much" I snuggled into yam's embrace a little more and I heard him leave with the kind nurse from before.

A few minutes later I saw her come back and smile as she explained to me the drug I would be taking instead. I didn't really care what it was as long as it stopped the pain and kept me awake. She inserted it into the tube and left the room.

I instantly felt better, the medicine made me feel a little dizzy but otherwise I felt fine. This was much better than what I had before.

Yami held me there for a long time using soothing words to help calm me down and stop me from crying. I relaxed into his embrace and finally I let him lay me back down on the bed.

He adjusted the bed for me so that I could sit up and then he asked me "Yugi, what did you dream about? Please I want to help and sometimes it's better to talk to someone so that you can feel better."

He looked so sad and concerned I couldn't bear to not tell him. I told him everything. I told him what happened exactly to me when my father showed up, I told him what happened in the operating room, and I told him about the nightmares. I told him everything. Well almost everything, no one will ever know the entire story aside from me and my grandfather, who died last year.

When I was talking I felt a little better but I was still scared of falling asleep and I was still upset about everything I had relived in the past few hours…. Or days. I had no idea what day it was right now.

"Yami, I have a question." I said

He looked up and said, "yes, hikari?"

"What day is it? How long was I unconscious?"

He smiled at me and said, "Today is March 25. You have been asleep for the past 4 days. They wanted to keep you asleep as long as possible so that you would feel as little pain as possible. We had no idea that it would cause you to have so many bad dreams and memories flood your subconscious."

I was shocked; I was asleep for 4 days? 4 entire days? It felt like I was asleep for 4 hours not 4 days!

The kind nurse came into my room just then and smiled at me, I smiled back and she finally introduced herself, "hello again, Yugi and Yami. Yami, we have already met but Yugi you probably have no idea who I am. My name is Doctor Lily Black and I have been with you since you arrived at the hospital, remember?"

I nodded, she really was nice. "Yugi, you are going to have to stay here until tomorrow night and then you can go home, okay?"

I was excited to go home but I was also dreading it. I would have to go home and clean up the mess I made and then I would have to go back to school and catch up on all of my work. All the while I would have to pretend that everything as fine when in reality I would be jumpy and scarred until my father showed up again...

"But first, there are some people here who want to see you." I didn't know what she was talking about but then I heard a few familiar voices behind the door. I smiled; this could only be one group of people.


	5. Chapter 5

They entered the room and literally every one of them gasped when they saw me laying there. I still had no idea what I looked like but I couldn't possibly look very good. Tea was the first one in the room and she had a large bunch of flowers in her hands. He rushed over to the bed and tried to hug me but Yami was faster. He pushed her back a little and told her "be gentle tea he has been through a lot and he had a lot of bruises and cuts all over." she nodded and I saw her eyes glisten as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

The next people in were Joey and Tristan, their eyes bulged out when they saw me and they walked over slowly, clearly afraid to come too close. For once they didn't say anything but, "how are you feeling Yugi?" I didn't have time to answer because Ryou was the next one in the door and he looked so sad when he walked in. he too had brought some flowers and he came to stand at the foot of the bed, he had tears streaming down his face as he looked over my appearance.

I tried to put on a brave face and I smiled a little, it hurt to smile but I had to get over it, my friends were here and I didn't want them to see me in pain. "Hi guys," said meekly.

After a while tea had come to sit on the foot of my bed and Joey and Tristan we sitting on the windowsill. Unfortunately Ryou had to leave early but he said he would come back tomorrow to help out.

A little while after Ryou left the 3 people I had not expected to come showed up. Kisara, with her long blue hair and blues eyes entered the room quietly and she came up to the bed and kissed me on the forehead. Next, little Mokuba came in clutching some flowers and came to stand next to Kisara, her arm wrapping around his shoulders. Finally the one person I really didn't believe would come came in and walked quietly to the foot of the bed.

Seto stood there and looked horrified at my broken body. He didn't say a word but he wrapped an arm around Kisara's waist and stood there a moment more, looking at me before he asked, "Yugi, will you please tell me what happened to you?"

Everyone in the room looked at him as though he had 3 heads. I knew they were all curious about what had happened but none of them had the guts to want to find out. I had been waiting for someone to ask the dreaded question so now I had to answer.

I opened my mouth to talk but Yami interrupted me yelling in fury "Kaiba! How dare you ask him that! Can't you see his condition! He probably doesn't even want you here!"

"Yami!" I yelled, "It's okay. I'll tell him, but I will only say this story once and after I finish we will NEVER speak of this again, agreed?"

Everyone in the room nodded or offered some kind of acknowledgment to my request and I started "As I a child I lived with my mother and father. My father had always been a nice man to me until he started drinking after his sister died in a car accident. I had been in the car, along with my mother when a drunk driver had hit the car dead on and we spun out of control. The car rolled and threw my mother and I from the car. Luckily we had survived the terrible crash but my aunt and her daughter did not.

"After my father heard about the crash he was so distraught he started to drink, heavily. Whenever he got drunk he got very angry and he would often beat my mother and I blaming us for the death of his beloved sister. One night he stumbled home and my mother was not there to greet him when he walked into the house. He was so angry with her that he beat her extra hard and then he beat me until I was half dead." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"He left me there, alone on the floor and dragged my mother by the hair over to where I was laying. He took out a large kitchen knife and i- i- I watched him kill her. He dropped her on the floor next to me and laughed and then left the house.

"We had been living in the game shop at the time so when my grandfather came home he found me. I was rushed to the hospital. I had no idea where my father had went after he had tried to kill me. That was 10 years ago; I was 8 at the time.

"When I was older, on my 15th birthday my father showed up again. He had a gun this time. I ran around the house trying to dodge bullets, when my grandfather walked in. he is not the same grandfather who runs the shop but he is my mother's father. He had been visiting us in town and had decided to stay with us in the game shop. He was shot in the crossfire. He was shot in the head and didn't survive the shot. My father chased me around the house until he had me pinned in a corner and he shot both of my knees and arms. He had run out of bullets so he pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the stomach.

"I woke up several days later in the hospital and I was informed that I was now orphaned and there was no one to take me in. at the time I was working on building the Millennium Puzzle and I didn't know about Yami yet. A family friend of mine came by the hospital and asked me if there was anything I wanted from the house to pass the time until my legs healed enough for me to walk again. Told him to bring me the box that held the millennium puzzle and I built the puzzle while I was in the hospital. That's when I met Yami. He protected me and he came forward and adopted me and we live in the game shop with Grandpa Solomon.

"Last year you all know that Grandpa Solomon died but I couldn't tell you why he died. I told you he had a heart attack in his sleep but I knew that it was not a heart attack that killed him. My father had somehow snuck into our house when we were sleeping one night and switched all of my grandfather's medications with rat poison. When he took the pill and went to sleep he didn't wake up. There is security footage to prove it.

"When my grandfather was buried we decided to close the game shop and make it only our home. Yami took a job at the museum a few blocks away and I went to school with you guys. Up until a few days ago no one had heard from my father and he was never caught. I have no idea where he has been hiding all these years but he came back and beat me savagely a few days ago and then he left again." I finally quieted and everyone in the room looked at me in shock, they had no idea what I had been through and I never even told Yami the entire story.

No one said anything for a long time and we just sat there, thinking over everything I had just said. I sat quietly letting the others come to terms with everything I had been through in the past 10 years of my life.

Tea was crying quietly at the foot of my bed, Joey was looking at the floor in shock, Tristan was looking at me. Yami was looking at me as well. Seto was holding Kisara as she sobbed into his jacket. Mokuba had crouched down to the floor and had his head in his hands, crying.

No one said anything, there was nothing to say. I sat in my bed, crying silently as the painful memories flooded back into my mind. I couldn't take any more pain, my father had to be killed, he didn't deserve to be put in jail, and he had ruined my life too many times.

Silently one by one they all came up to my bed and encircled me. Yami was next to the bed and closest to me. He brought me into a gentle hug and I cried into his shirt. Tea hugged me on the other side and soon everyone was in my little circle, crying and hugging. We didn't have to say anything, there was too many bad memories hanging in the air.

Everyone started to pull away and one by one they all left, all except Yami who refused to leave my side. We sat there for a long time before I started to feel sleepy and I eventually fell asleep, only to be plagued by the nightmares again.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke with a start, sitting up in fright, pain shot through my body and I tried to catch my breath. I yelled from the pain and sat there on the bed while I tried to calm my heart rate. It was very late and I saw a nurse pass by the room. She looked in and saw me. She came in and sat down at the foot of my bed. I didn't know her, she didn't know me but I instantly felt safer with her in the room. She pushed me back down on the bed and without a word left the room.

A few minutes later Doctor Black came in and she pulled me into a gentle hug, barely touching my throbbing back. We sat there for a moment and then she pulled some medication out of her doctor's coat. She put it in the tube and then sat down again, "Yugi, if you want to talk about this I'm all ears."

She seemed so sincere and kind I told her everything that my father had done to me to cause me to end up in the hospital. She nodded and looked at me with concern. When I had finished she put her hand on my arm and told me, "please don't worry Yugi, everything is going to be okay. You don't have to worry about anything. Mr. Seto Kaiba is going to pay for you medical bills and he has a private investigator with a large group of highly trained searchers out there right now looking for your father" she kissed my forehead, "I don't want you to worry about anything but you health right now, okay? So try to get some rest and I will see you in the morning." she stood up and headed for the door.

Yami walked into my room just then and bit into his sandwich as he entered the room. "Excuse me Yami, but may I have a word with you?" Doctor Black asked. Yami nodded and left the room. A little while later Yami came back and sat down next to me. I was feeling very tired but I couldn't go back to sleep, not without seeing the terrible memories of my father play again and again.

Yami understood what I was feeling at the minuet, the doctor had defiantly explained to him what had happened and he seemed sympathetic. He didn't say anything he just leaned down and kissed me on the forehead and held me while humming a lullaby.

The doctor walked in and said to Yami "I have no idea about what you told me but I want you to do it, if it will make him sleep through the night and he won't have any bad dreams I want you to do it. I will make sure no one asks about where you went and I will watch over Yugi."

I was confused but Yami nodded. She left the room and then Yami bent down and rested his chin on my head.

"Yugi, we have done this before, I want you to relax, okay? We are going to go into the soul room for the night and I will stay with you until morning comes, then we are going to go home and everything is going to be okay, alright?" I nodded.

I knew about our soul rooms and how they worked. When we went into them, my body would be left in a coma-like state and Yami would disappear completely. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, leaning back into the bed. I made my body look as if it was sleeping and then the millennium puzzle flashed from the nightstand and my mind was whisked away into the puzzle.

After the bright light subsided I was standing in the middle of my soul room, I didn't feel any pain anymore. I heard a light knock on the door and I heard Yami enter my room. He walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I was glad to have someone that I could hug without feeling pain. I hugged him back tightly.

When yam released me he pulled my chin up gently and he leaned his head down and kissed me. He had kissed me before but this time was different, this time was special. This time the kiss wasn't full of passion or longing, this time he kissed me to comfort me. His kiss brought back memories of good times with Yami and all of my friends and family (before they died).

He pulled away and he picked me up and carried me to the large white and gold bed in the middle of the room. He held me on the bed humming a lullaby to me as I felt my eyelids feel heavy and eventually fall.

I didn't dream at all this time. It felt nice to just have a moment of pure peace and quiet. I awoke a few hours later, feeling much more rested than I had in days and leaned against the sleeping Yami. I kissed him and he woke up gently. He smiled up at me and I smiled back.

Yami then said "Sleep well?"

I nodded.

"Ready to go back?"

I nodded again and Yami sat up. "Good because the doctors are probably going to want to see you again before you are released this afternoon, there is just one more thing I need to do before we go back."

"What's that?" I asked with my head tilting to the side, ever so slightly.

He chuckled and then got up and walked over to the door of my soul room. "I need you to go back first so that you can tell me if the coast is clear to come back out, okay?"

I nodded, "Alright Yami, I'll tell you through the mind link when the coast is clear, okay? See you in a few minutes"

I allowed myself to disappear from the puzzle and I awoke to find the puzzle glowing softly from its place on the table. I looked around for a clock, I saw the time and I was thankful that I woke when I did, it was 9:17 and I knew that Yami had told Doctor Black to close my door when she left last night and we told her to return today at 9:25. We had a few minutes to kill and visitation hours were from 10am to 9pm so that means no one was here to walk in on Yami reforming in the room. I told Yami through the mind link /Yami the coast is clear you can come back to me now/

/Alright, Yugi, you know the words right? /

/Of course, ready? /

/Ready/

"Great God of Gods, Amen Ra! I beseech thee; please allow the spirit of the millennium puzzle, Pharaoh Atem join us in the living world once again!" The millennium puzzle started to glow very brightly and when it faded Yami was standing in front of me once again smiling.

"Good morning, hikari."

"Good morning, Yami"

Just then Doctor Black entered the room to see us. She seemed very happy today and asked "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you for watching my body last night."

"Not a problem."

We smiled and then she pulled Yami out of the room saying he had to fill out some paperwork before I could leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Less than 20 minutes later Yami came back and this time he had a friend. Just like Ryou had promised he had come to help me home. Ryou held a small gym bag in one hand and a set of car keys in the other. He came to sit by me and handed me the bag. I opened it to find a nice clean set of clothes, my sneakers, and some other toiletries. I gave him a quick hug before Doctor Black came in and took the tubing out of my arm. She then rewrapped all of my cuts and helped me into the bathroom. I changed as quickly as my body would allow me to and I finally caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

I had large gashes on my forehead and back. I had cuts all over my back, my legs, and my arms. Then all along my body I had bruises in various shades of purple. I looked terrible; no wonder why everyone who saw me gasped. My face and stomach were the worst. My face hurt every time it moved and was covered in black and blues, yellowing in places where it was healing. My stomach was a different story; every part of it was black and blue, not even a small patch of yellow to show that it was healing. I sighed, winching at the pain it caused.

I finished changing and limped back into my hospital room. Yami was right outside the bathroom door and he grabbed me around the waist with one arm and put one of my arms around his neck. He helped me into the wheelchair that was waiting for me and then rolled me down the hallway and out into the front of the hospital.

Ryou was waiting in his car in front of the hospital. Yami helped me into the backseat and went around the side and got in as well. The car ride was silent and awkward; no one knew what to say so the air became thick with unspoken thoughts. Ryou let us out of the car in front of our house. Yami thanked him and asked him to go get my medication. Ryou left and Yami helped me limp up the small staircase into our house.

The house didn't look the same, the broken table and pictures were removed and there was several other things missing from the room that probably broke when I was being beaten a few days ago. I noticed that there was nothing left of the blood that had penetrated our carpet and our house looked cleaner than usual. I sighed; it's nice to be home.

We were home not even an hour when the phone rang and Yami went to answer the shrill sounding machine. "Hello?" he said. The person on the other line seemed frantic and Yami moved the phone away from his ear as they talked. "Really? Are you sure its him? Are you absolutely, 100% sure? I don't want to bring his hopes up." Yami talked for a few moments more and then he shuddered a little bit, he looked over to me where I sat on the couch head tilted to reflect my curiosity about the caller. "That's amazing! I'll let him know right now, thank you again." Yami hung up the phone and walked over to where I was. He was smiling from ear to ear as he grasped both of my hands.

"Yugi I want to tell you some fantastic news that I promise will make you smile."

Still looked at him with curiosity Yami continued to speak "they found him, if he is a tall man with black hair similar to ours and black eyes. He was walking around when he bumped into one of the undercover detectives and they recognized him from a picture that was on the table from when you were little. He was really drunk and it took 4 people to take him down but he is in custody and they want you to go down to the station now and verify that it is him."

I was awestruck. They found him. They actually found him! My father was taken into custody and I only had to go and make sure it was him and then I would have to look at him one more time before he goes to jail, or better the electric chair.

Yami continued to speak "He had a gun with him along with several knives. He wasn't in possession of a gun license and he was caught on film when he beat you. The police are holding him in Japan's highest security prisons and he does not have bail."

I never had to see that face that haunted my nightmares ever again after a few days. Never again would I have to jump every time I heard the door slam or hide whenever a tall man with black hair and boots walked in. I was going to be safe for the first time in 10 years.

Tears formed around my eyes and I let them fall. I was so happy, nothing could possibly make my day any better than it already was.

"Yami, that's fantastic news! I want to go to the station right now and condemn that bastard, he doesn't deserve to live a second longer!" I let all of my anger flow out with my words and all of my happiness leak from my eyes. I was going to be safe and happy for once in my life!

"Alright Yugi, we can leave a few minutes when Ryou comes back with your medication, he can drive us down there." he smiled at me with his fantastically white smile. He whipped my tears away and kissed me gently. I smiled into the welcome kiss and waited until we heard a car outside.

"That's our cue!" Yami said joyfully as he lifted me from the couch and carried me outside to the car. Poor little Ryou had no idea what was going on when he saw Yami carrying me out.

"I'll explain in the car Ryou but for now can you take us to the police station?" Ryou stood there for a moment and then got back into the car.

Yami explained everything as we got in the car and raced towards the police station. I was too happy for words right now; nothing could bring my mood down, nothing.

We entered the station and Yami greeted some police officers I didn't know. Perhaps they are the people who are on my case? In recognition to my silent question Yami walked up to them and shook hands, chatting a moment before they turned to me.

"You must be Yugi then. Sorry to have no met you acquaintance sooner, I am Officer Robert Long and this is my partner officer Steven Smith." they stretched out their hands and I shook them lightly, pain surging through my body when they gripped my hand. "We have been the prime officers on your case and we wish to ask you a few questions before we show you the man we arrested, alright?"

I nodded in agreement and asked in a small voice, "Can Yami please stay with me? I don't want to be alone" I blushed a little after I admitted my fear and the officers nodded. To one another before turning to me and saying "that sounds fine, if you will follow me please"

Ryou didn't move when we started to follow the officers down a hallway. He looked up and smiled at me a second explaining "I'll wait outside, let m know when you are done, alright?" I nodded and returned my attention to walking with the officers while clutching Yami's hand lightly.

We didn't have to walk far; they led us into a tiny office adorned with a large wooden desk and oil paintings on the wall. Behind the desk were some very large bookshelves filled with volumes upon volumes of books about the police station and laws.

The two officers stood before the desk and bowed their respect towards a man sitting in a large leather chair. The man was rather short and was a little robust. He looked up from some paperwork that had been on his desk and acknowledged the presence of the officers in front of him. The sign on the man's desk read, "Sheriff Scott Green". He was defiantly the man in charge of this branch of the police and was a person you didn't want to have on your bad side. His face demanded respect and his body language screamed authority as the officers motioned for Yami and I to take a seat.

He stood up and shook our hands making an unnecessary introduction of himself. He offered me a kind smile as he took in my appearance, there was no doubt about it, and I looked terrible.

He sat back down and got to business right away, "you are Mr. Yugi Mouto, is that correct?"

"Yes"

"And you live in an closed game shop with a Mr. Yami Atemu, is that correct?"

"Yes"

"Could you please tell me exactly what happened the other night? We would like you account of what actually happened."

I nodded and then told them everything about the night that I could remember, it wasn't much but it was what they wanted to know. Sheriff Green nodded a few times and took notes about what I was saying.

When I finished he asked "can you please describe, in detail, the man who you claim to be your father?"

I dreaded this part because I wanted to mention everything about him that I despised so much but I managed to hold back my anger as I described my father. "He has pure black hair that is spiked on top of his head like mine; only his is only black and is a little longer. He has fairly large black eyes and a dent in the bridge of his nose. He has a scar above his left eyebrow that he got from a bar fight a long time ago. He has slightly darker skin than mine and is roughly 6 feet 3 inches in height. He has a tattoo on his left wrist that has the name 'Christina' in cursive with a heat dotting the second "I" which he got a few days after his sister and his niece, my aunt and cousin, had died in the car crash." I took a deep breath and continued "on his right leg he has a large scar that runs down the length of his calf from when he got burned on a motorcycle. Also on his right wrist he used to wear a leather cuff, I don't know if he still wears it or if he has a different bracelet to cover it but he had a 2 inch long scar from when he tried to kill himself when he was 15. He tried to do that when his best friend died of an unexpected illness. I beg of you to not ask him about the scar unless you are looking to get hurt."

I finished talking and I felt rather pleased with myself for remembering all of the details of a man I longed to forget. It didn't matter though, he would soon be in jail or dead and I would be free to live my life once again.

Sheriff Green looked at me incredulous for a moment and then stood up, "please follow me Yugi; I want to make sure that the man we picked up is the man you described."

I followed him down the hallway as we entered a room full of prison cells. My father was sitting alone on a bunk bed, not looking up, just sulking. Sherriff green kicked the bars and my father looked up from where he was sitting. His eyes looked around our small group of people and narrowed when they gazed upon my face. I wasn't afraid of him anymore; he couldn't do anything to me without it being used as evidence in my case. None the less he stood up and walked over to the bars casually, and then he sprung forward and reached his hands through grabbing my shirt and pulling me towards him. He placed his hands around my neck and started to squeeze as hard as he could.

I felt the air leaving me as my neck was squeezed tighter and tighter. I saw the officers with me jump back and then leap forward pulling out a stun gun and letting the bolts of electricity flow through his body as he dropped me and withered in pain on the floor.

I fell, hard against the cement floor as I struggled to regain my breath. Everyone's heart skipped a few beats when I was being strangled by the monster I was forced to call a father.

Sherriff green walked over to me and whispered, "there is no doubt in my mind that this is who we are looking for, don't worry Yugi we can take it from here. You have more than enough evidence to prove him guilty and you will never have to see him again after this. Even when you go to court he won't be allowed to be in the same room as you without being restrained by at least 5 guards. You are safe now."

Yami picked me up and brought me into a hug. He carried me out of the station and Ryou pulled up in front taking us home.

The trial took less than 2 days to win, with Kaiba's personal lawyer representing me, I had nothing to fear. I was worried when they brought my father into the room and true to his words, sheriff green had 5 guards surrounding my father when he walked in and another person was standing in front of me.

My father was given a life sentence and was hauled away to jail a moment later.

It's over, it's finally over.


End file.
